Prohibido Olvidar
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Yuri no olvidaría a Viktor, no después de todo lo que significó conocerlo.
1. Frío

Un suspiro gélido salió de su boca, sí, hacía frío y no necesariamente porque una pista de patinaje de hielo lo rodeaba, sentía frío en sus huesos y ese sentimiento era diferente. Su cabello negro estaba hecho hacia atrás y una ropa de brillantes envolvía su piel blanca como la nieve en mantos oscuros como la noche, era todo un cuadro de contrastes. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos. Le gustaba imaginar un recuerdo feliz antes de comenzar, y los mantenía cerrados hasta el último segundo, ese donde la música comenzaba a sonar y él comenzaba a moverse. Era algo suyo, algo que nadie más hacía, era parte de quién era.

"Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki -decía en su mente- quedé de segundo lugar en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado, detrás de Yuri Plisetski. Es un resultado mucho mejor que el de hace dos años, pero aun así perdí. Algunos creen que no soy lo suficientemente bueno y, por un tiempo, yo también lo creí, porque todos me lo decían."

Un empujón lo hizo para adelante con gracia, mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás y levantaba sus manos. Estaba sonando la Melodía de los Tártaros, una canción bastante deprimente en la opinión de algunos. Pero para Yuri, esto definía bastante bien su vida. No por lo deprimente, pero la Melodía de los Tártaros narraba la historia de un hombre que luchaba incansablemente para salir de los tártaros donde se hallaba en sufrimiento y dolor. Por más que lo intentaba no podía salir, pero tampoco se rendía.

Así era él. Así se había sentido siempre.

Tomó impulso luego de una curva cerrada y, usando sus piernas como propulsores elevó en los aires girando su cuerpo dos veces completas sobre su eje y cayó con gracia a tierra en medio de volteretas.

"No puedes hacerlo, no eres lo suficientemente bueno, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, y si no es así, siempre estará Viktor, a él nunca lo superarás".

Algunas de esas frases las escuchaba con la voz de quién se lo había dicho, algunos con buenas intenciones, pero igual dolía.

Su vida había cambiado tanto además. Viktor estaba en Rusia en una visita de negocios y luego para pasar tiempo con la familia, Yuri estaba en japón prácticando, buscando ser alguien sin ayuda de Viktor, pero sentía que no era nadie, sentía que solo era importante cuando él estaba a su lado y que sus 5 minutos de fama los tuvo gracias a él. ¿Por qué era tan negativo? Pero, a fin de cuentas ¿Para qué ser tan positivo?

Levantó una de sus piernas hacia atrás y, arqueando un poco su espalda extendió su brazo y con su mano cogió la cuchilla del patín, entonces volvió a girar sobre su eje muchas veces con clase y elegancia. La Melodía de los Tártaros estaba en su clímax y Yuri también.

Entonces, entre las voces de las personas que decía que no podría lograr nada, apareció otra voz, una más fuerte. Una que decía "Vamos Yuri" y que se parecía mucho a la de su maestro.

\- ¡VIKKTOOOR! -gritó Yuri con desespero mientras se desplomaba de rodillas al suelo. El último grito de la canción aun sonaba y la melodía reventaba con fuerza, pero él estaba en el suelo llorando-

La música se paró de repente y solo quedó él a mitad de la pista, a merced del frío que recorría sus huesos.

...

**PROHIBIDO OLVIDAR**

by _ProtaMakorrian_

...

\- Yuri, ¿estás bien? -exclamó Yuko mientras se ponía rápidamente unos patines y patinaba hacia la mitad de la pista donde yacía yuri. Creía que lo vería desplomado llorando, estaba de espaldas y no podría asegurarlo, pero lo creyó. Más al darle la vuelta y observó callado revisando su celular- ¿Yuri?

\- Perdóname Yuko-chan -dijo él en voz baja y sumisa- otra vez arruiné la rutina.

Yuko sabía muy bien que Yuri era del tipo de personas que pedían disculpas por todo y que no se abrían mucho a sus sentimientos, pero tampoco sabía ocultarlos. Él se sentía mal y ella lo sabía. No era por Viktor, ellos tenían una comunicación muy amena siempre, pero Yuri parecía entrar y salir de un estado de crisis emocional perpetuamente y eso le preocupaba. Eso que sucedió en la pista, no era la primera vez que pasa.

\- Déjame ayudarte -exclamó Yuko mientras le extendía la mano al joven y lo ponía de pie. Yuri se sacudió un poco la ropa y, luego de guardar su celular en el bolsillo, miró a Yuko con una enorme sonrisa y dijo-

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Gracias, Yuko-chan!

Acto seguido él se dio la vuelta y patinó hasta la salida de la pista sin cruzar alguna otra palabra con la joven.

\- Yuri... -esbozó ella al verlo partir-

Él era callado y solía ser bastante tranquilo, era su personalidad. Pero también estaba acostumbrado a lidiar solo con sus sentimientos. Sólo con Viktor sintió la confianza de dejarlos salir, pero él no estaba y tampoco le hubiera gustado verle así.

"Tienes que luchar, Yuri. Lucha por sonreír" -pensó en voz alta.

En eso, un hombre que venía en dirección contraria y hacia él montado sobre una bicicleta que adelante traía una caja de color blanco se detuvo cuando Yuri le hizo señas con la mano.

\- Hola señor, ¿me daría uno?

\- Claro -sonrió el hombre. Metió la mano en la caja y sacó un delicioso bollito de carne recién hecho. Yuri agradeció, se reverenció, pagó y se fue comiéndose el bollo.-

Si nada iba a cambiar, él mismo tendría que hacerlo, aun con todo no le resultaba fácil.

Se detuvo en el muelle a mirar el mar calmado e interminable, adornado por una increíble puesta de sol. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco y su naríz buscó moquear.

_"Oh Viktor, no sabes cuánto te extraño."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Llegué -exclamó el joven de cabellos negros al entrar a casa. Dejó su bufanda en el perchero y se quitó los zapatos, déjandolos en la entrada- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Qué silencio!

Y en efecto, parecía no haber nadie, de hecho, las luces estaban apagadas como si se hubiese ido la electricidad. Yuri pensó que quizás todos habían salido a hacer compras o a turistear por ahí, de todas formas el Hasetsu Castle estaba cerrado por mantenimiento unas semanas, así que esos días habían sido bastante pacíficos.

Pero cualquier idea de estar solo se acabó de inmediato cuando las luces se encendieron de golpe y de las penumbras, se iluminó el contorno de un montón de gente que estaba allí frente a él, todos vestidos con ropas coloridas, sosteniendo globos y una pancarta gigante colgada en la pared en medio de una lluvia de confetti completaban la escena.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YURI!

\- Ehhhhh? - Al instante los ojos de Yuri se hicieron diminutos y su piel palicedió. Sus piernas comenzaron a bambolearse como si de una espiga movida por el viento se tratara-

\- ¡QUE ONDA, YURI! ¡FELICIDADES! -Gritaba de euforia la chica con un cintillo rosa en la cabeza que escribía 2019-

\- Mi... Minako sensei... -suspiró Yuri aturdido. Minako caminó hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a besarlo en la mejilla. Yuri se sonrojó de inmediato a la vez que se mareaba por el aliento a alcohol de aquella mujer que sostenía una copa en una de sus manos-

\- Hoy la pasarás genial, eh? Sin lloriqueos, sin dramas, haremos una fiesta y bailarás -argumentó Minako entre amable y amenazante, una mezcla que solo podía hacer ella-

La familia de Yuri también estaba allí igual que su puñado de amigos. Todos aplaudían de fondo y las trillizas tomaban fotos con sus cámaras de flash. En eso Minako encendió una radio y una música altísima rodeó toda la habitación. Al instante ella tomó la mano de Yuri y con una fuerza no típica de una mujer lo atrajó hacia sí misma y comenzó a bailar y tomar sin este saber cómo reaccionar...

\- Minak... Mi... Minako-sensei... oiga... yo...

\- No lo pienses, Yuri. ¡Baila! -decía al llevarse otro trago a la boca-

\- Pero yo no estoy cumpliendo años hoy.

Un sonido de disco rayado detuvo la música en seco al igual que los jolgorios y los bailes. Minako escupió de golpe el trago que bebía y le clavó la mirada a Yuri.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No -respondió él apenado- es la semana que viene.

Todos miraron con enojo a Minako y ella se quedó paralizada por un momento, entonces miró al joven y, fingiendo mucha molestia, espetó...

\- ¡Maldición Yuri! ¡Interrumpiste nuestro ensayo de tu cumpleaños!

\- ¿Ehhhh? El que?

\- Estábamos ensayando el cómo te recibiríamos la semana que viene cuando cumplieras años y lo habríamos logrado de no ser por ti y tu inoportuna manera de llegar cuando estamos ensayando! -Gritó todo aquello mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y Yuri se desinfló como si estuviese hecho de hule, además estaba pálido.

\- ¡Te equivocaste de fecha! -recriminó la madre de Yuri-

\- ¿Qué? Yo no me equivoqué!

\- Te dije que era la semana que viene, pero me convenciste de que era hoy!

\- ¿No era hoy?

\- ¡NOOOO! -gritaron todos al unísono con molestia-

Yuri rápidamente corrió hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto lo más veloz que pudo para evitar todo aquel alboroto que se estaba por formar. La verdad estaba algo estresado de las locuras de Minako. Aunque era una buena persona, cuando tomaba parecía volverse más loca de lo común.

Tiró su morral a una silla y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama a mitad de un suspiro. Metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar de allí su celular y entonces abrió su chat con Viktor que permanecía exactamente igual que hacía tres días que hablaron por última vez. De hecho, él todavía no había visto el último mensaje de la fila...

_**"Te quiero, Viktor"**_

En medio de un suspiro impaciente arrojó su celular al otro lado de la cama y se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Había tanto que quería contarle a Viktor de lo último que había pasado estos tres días sin hablar, ¿Por qué no contestaba?.

Sí, lo recordaba bien, antes de irse Viktor le había dicho que estaría algo ocupado, pero la verdad no era fácil estar sin él, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo todos los días... Y a disfrutar de ello.

A falta de Viktor, Yuri quería al menos tener a alguien con quien hablar. ¿Pero quién? ¿Minako? ella terminaría volteando la conversación para que entonces girara en torno a ella. ¿Mamá? No... A Yuri le costaba conversarle sobre ciertas cosas. Quizás Yuko pero ella solía estar ocupada siempre, y sus amigos patinadores estaban esparcidos por el mundo.

Se sentía tan solo.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto de Yuri.

\- No estoy -dijo en voz baja-

\- Abre, alguien vino a verte. -dijo la persona tras la puerta-

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par, se quedó paralizado por un momento intentando procesar aquello. No había sido lo dicho lo que lo había asombrado tanto, pero reconocía esa voz. Esa voz era inconfundible. Esa voz solo podía pertenecer a...

\- ¡VIKTOR! -gritó emocionado mientras de un salto corría a abrir la puerta, y allí estaba.-

\- Hoooooola Yu... -no pudo siquiera terminar aquella frase porque el joven se le fue encima y ambos cayeron al piso de forma algo aparatosa-

Yuri abrió sus ojos luego del impacto y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos profundamente azules de él, mirándolo fijamente. Estaba tan cerca que daba miedo, uno montado sobre el otro. ¿No era así como lo quería tener? No lo sabía, porque ahora que estaba en esa circunstancia se sentía incómodo. Pero realmente estaba feliz de verlo.

\- V.. Viktor

\- Yuri, tremendo golpe que me diste -se quejó un poco el sensual patinador. Al instante Yuri se levantó de un golpe y comenzó a reverenciarse e inclinarse ante Viktor-

\- Perdóname Viktor, fue mi culpa. Perdón, Perdón.

El peliblanco sonríe nervioso por unos segundos.

\- Ey Ey, no pidas perdón, no es para tanto. Solo ayúdame a recoger mis cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé que vendrías tan rápido -inquirió el joven sorprendido-

Viktor que estaba recogiendo sus cosas muy amenamente se detuvo unos segundos, luego solo continuó sin responder hasta que se hubo levantado del suelo y caminado hasta el cuarto donde se alojaba.

\- Solo quería verte antes, ¿ya?

Dicho esto cerró la puerta del cuarto y Yuri se quedó mirándolo fijamente, o al menos la puerta cerrada frente a él. Estaba sonrojado pero algo confundido también.

\- Viktor...

_"Quizás solo necesita descansar" _-pensó- _"Estará agotado por el viaje"_

Con eso, Yuri se dio la espalda y volvió a su cuarto a hacer lo propio, tirarse en la cama y procrastinar un buen rato.

La verdad, se sentía muy emocionado por el hecho de que Viktor hubiera llegado y, que de hecho, estuviera tan cerca, solo a unos metros de él en el otro cuarto. Pero por mucho que quería correr hacia su habitación a abrir la puerta con fuerza y decirle tantas cosas, debía ser fuerte y darle su espacio. Seguramente dormiría por muchas horas hasta bien entrada lan noche, o puede que pasara de largo hasta el día siguiente, solo Viktor podía saber qué tan cansado estaba. Yuri solo esperaría pacientemente hasta que llegara el momento, pero por ahora, iba a dormir una siesta.

Pero de pronto el sonido de los bajos del equipo de Minako comenzaron a retumbar en toda la casa y Yuri abrió sus ojos de golpe, algo rojizos además. El retumbar era tanto que poco a poco fue orillándose al borde de la cama hasta caer al suelo.

\- Ouch... ¿por qué siguen con el alboroto si les dije que no era mi cumpleaños? -refunfuñó-

Se cambió de ropa por una más comoda y decidió bajar para ver si lograba descontinuar la fiesta o, en su defecto iría a patinar a la pista de Yako porque le sería imposible relajarse en medio de todo ese alboroto.

Al bajar a la fiesta, su expresión de incomodidad y molestia por el bullerío cambió drásticamente a una de sorpresa e incredulidad cuando observó a todos formando un círculo y a Viktor en medio de él haciendo un poco de breakdance.

\- ¡VIKTOR!?

"¿Desde cuando bailaba? ¿Desde cuando bailaba ese tipo de música? ¿Por qué es tan bipolar?" -las orejas del joven Katsuki echaban humo mientras pensaba en todo aquello con una cara de póker masiva.

En eso y al verlo, Viktor extendió sus manos hacia Yuri en forma de saludo y, en un tono muy amigable dijo...

\- ¡Ven Yuri! ¡Celebremos tu cumpleaños juntos!

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YURI! -dijeron todos al únisono, para ese momento ya bien borrachos. Yuri solo se fue hacia atrás y colapsó cayéndose de espaldas-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tibia y cristalina agua de aquel jacuzzi de agua termal se agitó un poco cuando las blancas y tonificadas piernas de Viktor comenzaron a sumergirse poco a poco dentro del jacuzzi. Yuri, que estaba allí mismo, dormido dentro desde hacía varios minutos se despertó de a poco, pero al observar que no estaba solo en ese pequeño Jacuzzi y que de hecho, Viktor estaba allí mirándolo fijamente lo hizo saltar de golpe y apenarse muchísimo.

\- ¡VIKTOR!

\- Estás desnudo, Yuri -exclamó el peliblanco muy calmado, pero bien enfático-

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te preocupes, yo también -confesó. El rostro de Yuri se puso al instante como un tomate maduro-

\- Q..Q...Que...Que h... ¿Qué haces a...quí? -tartamudeó Katsuki-

Viktor posó sus cálidos y hermosos ojos sobre Yuri y los mantuvo allí por unos segundos mientras permanecía callado. Entonces respondió un poco bajo de ánimos, pero sin llegar a la tristeza.

\- Sé que has tenido ganas de hablar conmigo pero no te he dado una oportunidad real de hacerlo. ¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTOY! -terminó aquello con euforia, revelando su dualidad emocional bastante repentina. Acto seguido estalló en risas ante un horrorizado Yuri- Vamos, Yuri. ¿Qué mejor ambiente para conversar que nosotros dos desnudos en este Jacuzzi? -con eso se acercó prometedoramente al joven quien temblaba- ¿O acaso no quieres hablar?

Katsuki se llenó de valor y, respirando profundo exclamó con fuerza cerrando sus ojos inclusive.

\- ¡Te extrañé mucho Viktor!

Al escuchar aquella confesión, el ojos claros dejó su lado juguetón y adoptó una postura más seria.

\- Me hacías mucha falta y comenzaba a preguntarme cuando volverías.

Yuri bajó la cabeza con desánimo y con bastante verguenza, pero con sus dedos en su mentón, y de forma muy cariñosa Viktor lo obligó a levantar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos bastante llorosos para ese punto.

\- Yo también te extrañé muchísimo.

Y las luces en la habitación oscura de Yuri se encendieron de repente, como fuegos artificiales que explotan e iluminan todo en su corazón. Sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez que estaba cerca de esta persona llamada Viktor, y realmente no sabía por qué, pero era con él único que podía expresar sus sentimientos y este, a su vez, los valoraba.

Nuevamente se sentía cómodo y feliz, era esa sensación que tanto trabajo le costaba sentir cuando estaba solo inmerso en sus sentimientos e inseguridades, pero que salían a flote como miles de estrellas en la noche cuando el mundo era tan pequeño que solo cabían ellos dos.

\- Viktor... yo... -intentó decir Yuri entonces, pero Viktor tosió varias veces interrumpiéndolo- ¿Vik? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, Sí, claro, obvio. Es solo que me resfrié un poco en Rusia, sabes que allá hace un frío desmedido y la verdad no sé que hago metido en un Jacuzzi a estas horas -se excusó mientras con premura se salía de las aguas y ponía una toalla alrededor de su cintura- Te veo cuando salgas del agua.

Dicho aquello, Viktor entró de nuevo a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él. Yuri solo se quedó mirando en la dirección que él había tomado tratando de descifrar si debía ir con él o debía darle su espacio. La verdad es que era muy difícil para él tomar esas decisiones. Hace poco había decidido darle su espacio porque sentía que él lo necesitaba, pero a los 5 minutos ya estaba festejando con la familia. ¿Sería igual en esta oportunidad? ¿Necesitaría su ayuda esta vez? Aunque, la verdad no era la gran cosa, él solo estaba resfriado y seguramente fue a abrigarse. Yuri sentía que debía asegurarse bien de si Viktor estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo parecer demasiado absorbente.

Finalmente, decidió quedarse allí un rato y esperar.

Luego de unos 40 minutos de estar en el Jacuzzi inmerso en dudas y teorías luego de que Viktor se fuera, Yuri decidió salir y entrar a la casa.

\- ¿Viktor? -lo llamó, pero nuevamente la casa parecía vacía.

La fiesta había acabado para ese punto y todo estaba vuelto un chiquero, con los miembros de la familia durmiendo sobre los sofás y otros en la misma alfombra. Pudo ver a cada uno de ellos, pero no a Viktor. Seguro él sí estaba en su cuarto.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- Shhhhh -escuchó entonces. Volteó y se encontró a una demacrada y excesivamente borracha Minako quien, entre bamboleos para mantenerse de pie, le lanzaba una mirada mortal mientras decía- todos duermen... No hagas ruido... *hip*... Viktor estaba en el baño la última vez que lo vi.

Con eso, Yuri abandonó a Minako a su suerte y fue hacia el baño en busca de Viktor, pero él ya no estaba allí. Solo el enorme espejo que reflejaba su rostro inseguro, el mismo de siempre, mirándolo de manera fija y casi acusadora. La llave del grifo estaba abierta así que la cerró al instante. Como no había más nada que hacer allí se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces notó algo que lo hizo devolverse.

\- ¿Y eso qué? -exclamó para sí al ver un montón de papeles hechos bolita al lado de los grifos en el mesón, en lugar de estar en la papelera donde pertenecían.- ¿Por qué Viktor será tan desordenado?

Y era cierto, Viktor no compartía los ideales de extrema limpieza que a veces Yuri podía llegar a exigir. Con eso, tomó los papeles y los arrojó a la basura del baño excepto uno. Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos porque aquello le recordó que Viktor estaba enfermo y debía esforzarse por cuidar de él, así tuviera que buscar por internet cómo hacerlo. Decidido a cumplir con eso, se dispuso a arrojar el papel a la basura pero algo lo detuvo.

Sus manos abrieron la bolita de papel y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...

\- ¿Viktor?

Aquel papel estaba tiznado de sangre, al igual que los otros que ya había arrojado al bote de basura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo de golpe y le cortó la respiración por unos segundos.

Minako-sensei había dicho que Viktor había sido el último en entrar al baño y, antes de dejar el Jacuzzi él había comenzado a toser insistentemente. ¿Por qué había sangre en los papeles que Viktor había dejado sobre el mesón? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_Todo estaba a punto de tomar un rumbo diferente al esperado..._

**Continuará... **


	2. Contextos

_**-Hace 1 año-**_

Estaba nervioso, en realidad cuando se trataba de él, siempre estaba nervioso. Trataba de calmarse mientras caminaba de de aquí para allá de un lado al otro de la habitación, lejos de la multitud, de las cámaras y los flashes. Si miraba al centro de la habitación podía divisar a decenas de periodistas en sus asientos ansiosos por lograr la exclusiva y, si miraba al final de la recámara, podía divisar a un sonriente y despreocupado Viktor sonriendo para la cámara y para los visitantes.

Él había pedido a los medios venir porque quería dar unas importantes declaraciones, y habían muchas hipótesis sobre lo que podría decir. Aun con todo, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y simpatía, quizás más de la acostumbrada. Sea como sea, Yuri deambulaba de aquí para allá esperando nervioso el comienzo de aquellas "importantes declaraciones".

¿Qué serían? ¿De qué tratarían? Ni siquiera Yuri lo sabía. Le daba miedo indagar demasiado en la vida de Viktor, y este tampoco se lo dijo. Parecía poner un rostro serio cuando hablaba del tema, y eso le traía ansiedad. Solo quería que la rueda de prensa empezara de una vez por todas.

Y eventualmente lo hizo. Viktor agradeció a los medios por su presencia y luego de dar unas palabras de aprecio para todos aquellos que siguieron su carrera desde sus inicios, cuando solo era un desconocido -pero talentoso- joven de cabello largo y gris con un sueño de grandeza, hasta convertirse en la referencia obligada del patinaje artístico ruso como lo era ahora, sin dejar de lado sus hazañas como instructor del joven Katsuki que logró remontar muchísimo en el Grand Prix Final de hacía unos meses gracias a su tutela. Tambien sin olvidar la influencia que tuvo en el joven y talentoso patinador Yuri Plisetsky, que resultó como el ganador del Grand Prix.

Luego de todo aquello, el silencio y la pesadez en el aire se hacían más evidentes cuando todos esperaban las importantes declaraciones del patinador estrella de Rusia. Y estas fueron: ...

\- Me retiro del patinaje.

**...**

**Capítulo II: Contextos**

**...**

Un estruendo tremendo se escuchó en toda la sala. Desde susurros a viva voz hasta gritos de locura, toda la sala se llenó de agitación.

Yuri al escuchar aquello quedó paralizado. Su respiración pareció detenerse y solo sus ojos miraban a un punto fijo: El sonriente Viktor.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era demasiado repentino, demasiado increíble. ¿Por qué alguien tan talentoso como Viktor y que, de hecho, se encontraba en la plenitud de su carrera, incluso hasta el punto de que nadie se igualara a él en todo el universo del patinaje artístico, decidiera de buenas a primeras dejarlo y proseguir con su vida? ¡No podía entenderlo! ¡Ni siquiera podía ser verdad!

\- ¿Cómo que dejarás el patinaje artístico? ¿¡Está loco!? -preguntó un eufórico reportero presa del pánico.

Aun con lo ofensiva de la pregunta, Viktor nunca perdió su sonrisa.

\- Te lo explicaré de la manera más sencilla que pueda -respondió con simpatía.- ¡Estoy cansado!

Aquella respuesta solo generó más incertidumbre y confusión. Pero Viktor aclaró su garganta frente al micrófono para dar a entender que no había terminado de hablar.

\- He estado mi vida entera entrenando para ser el mejor en el mundo del patinaje artístico -confesó- siempre fue mi sueño, y amo lo que hago. Pero para lograr lo que logré sacrifiqué demasiado. Mi niñez, no fue como la niñez que todo niño debería tener. Nunca jugué con mis amigos. Mis únicos juguetes eran patines, mis únicas herramientas eran los utensilios de protección. Nunca salí a pasear con amigos, nunca salí a mojarme en la lluvia. Nunca siquiera fui a la escuela, más bien mi maestro venía a casa. No me estoy quejando por eso -aclaró al instante- era lo que tenía que hacer para alcanzar la cima. Y hoy, que he visto que he podido lograr lo que de niño quería, ahora, el adulto que soy quiere cumplir lo que de niño nunca pudo. Quiero mojarme en la lluvia, quiero tener juguetes, quiero ir a alguna escuela, quiero ser un niño otra vez.

Las miradas de los reporteros lo juzgaban y, entre labios, se decía de boca en boca que esas no eran razones suficientes para abandonar su puesto en el mundo del patinaje artístico y, de hecho, lo tildaban de vago e irresponsable.

Pero Yuri, Yuri, que estaba paralizado al fondo del salón mirándolo fijamente, entendió mejor que cualquier otro allí. Y de alguna manera, Viktor quería que principalmente el joven Katsuki entendiera sus razones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La rueda de prensa terminó y eventualmente todos los reporteros se fueron sin abandonar nunca sus expresiones de sorpresa, juzgatividad e incredulidad. Habían buscado de acosarlo con preguntas por horas, cosa que fatigaría a cualquiera. Habían puesto en duda su integridad como hombre y patinador más de una vez, cosa que enojaría a cualquiera y, probablemente se enfrentaría al mal humor de sus patrocinadores, entrenadores y personal de trabajo, cosa que enloquecería a cualquiera.

Ese día, podría ser la descripción perfecta de lo que es tener un mal día y, aun con todo, Viktor, cuando todo finalmente había pasado ya, dibujó una sonrisa enorme al acercarse a Yuri y decir...

\- Bueno Yuri, ahora que tendré más tiempo libre, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Yuri estaba encadenado a varios sentimientos con los que era difícil de lidiar: Negación, sorpresa, incredulidad, decepción, tristeza, confusión. No sabía literalmente cómo debía sentirse. No sabía realmente cómo responder.

\- Viktor, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso?

\- Ya te dije, estoy cansado. -refunfuñó él-

\- Pero no es justo, hicimos promesas ¿recuerdas? Me prometiste que un día, cuando mejorara lo suficiente ibas a enfrentarte a mí e íbamos a competir. Ese en parte era mi sueño y ahora nunca se hará realidad porque decidiste retirarte del patinaje artístico. -dijo con indignación luego de darle la espalda.

No era que Yuri no entendiera las razones de Viktor, respetaba y admiraba sus decisiones siempre. Pero esta decisión en particular acababa fusilando sin piedad varios de sus sueños, aniquilándolos en el acto, sin posibilidad de redención. Tarde o temprano, Yuri terminaría apoyando a Viktor, siempre lo supo. Pero ¿Y sus sueños? ¿Y lo que él quería? ¿De eso quién se ocupaba?

Entonces Yuri sintió como las manos tibias de Viktor se entremetían por debajo de sus brazos y abrazaban su torso hasta tenerlo aprisionado contra su figura. Su aliento calentaba la nuca de Yuri y la tibieza de este le creaba espasmos. Nuevamente, Yuri quedó a merced del agraciado Ruso.

\- No eres el centro del mundo, Yuri -le susurró.

El joven de cabello negro abrió los ojos de par en par, física y figurativamente también, al entender que todos tienen derecho a decidir qué hacer con sus vidas y, a veces, esas decisiones afectan a otros, como en este caso. Pero los sueños de Yuri eran eso, solo sueños, y no se suponía que los sueños de alguien interfirieran con la vida real de una persona. La manera de darse cuenta de aquello fue abrupta, pero con ese cariñoso abrazo, Viktor aplacó el golpe de realidad.

\- Podemos patinar juntos cuando quieras, solo que no bajo los reflectores.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en tus promesas? -preguntó en voz suave y aguda-

\- Confía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días y semanas subsiguientes fueron muy difíciles para Viktor: Reuniones, Entrevistas, reclamos. La prensa fue implacable. Todos parecían creer tener derecho a opinar sobre su vida y los actos que tomaba, como si la misma perteneciera a todos menos a él. Viktor sabía que ese era el lado malo de la fama, incluso Katsuki había probado algo de ese bocado mortal, pero aún así, el patinador ruso tuvo que llenarse de valor para enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión.

Yuri -que lo acompañaba siempre que debía presentarse a los medios para dar declaraciones- lo veía sonreír ante las cámaras y tratar de ganarse a la gente con el mismo carisma y simpatía que mostraba en todo momento. Pero luego, cuando las cámaras se apagaban y volvía a casa, se encerraba en un cuarto oscuro y permanecía allí, no comía. Ni siquiera Yuri podía convencerlo de hablar. Eso le partía el alma.

Y esa escena se repetía cada día, cada semana por casi tres meses. Entonces la noticia dejó de ser novedad y ambos pudieron respirar algo de aire fresco.

\- Viktor -exclamó Yuri mientras entraba a la habitación de este último con un plato de pescado y arroz para él. Este estaba sentado en la cama mirando un poster suyo.

\- Recuerdo este día -acotó él- estaba nervioso, me dolía el estómago y tenía miedo. Pero aun así salí. Había practicado tanto la rutina que por mucho temor que me diera mostrarla al mundo, más enfermo me pondría si dejaba pasar la oportunidad.

Entonces el peliblanco miró al joven Katsuki con una sonrisa ladina y agregó.

\- Ese día salí y tuve un buen show. No lo habría tenido si hubiera renunciado a hacerlo.

\- Tomaste una decisión -interrumpió Yuri- Y ellos te atacaron por eso. Pero no puedes quedarte encerrado por siempre. Sal y ten un buen show

Algo en la inocencia de Yuri impregnó a Viktor de cierta esperanza. No era el más sabiondo del mundo ni daba los mejores consejos, pero cuando el joven Katsuki decía algo, Viktor sabía que venía del corazón, era sincero.

El ruso sacó su teléfono y luego de revisarlo unos segundos se lo mostró a Yuri.

\- He estado mirando que Japón tiene muchos lugares turísticos que no conozco. Hay un mapa ahí -señaló el teléfono- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Yuri no pudo contener la emoción ni las lágrimas en sus ojos, así que se le avalanzó a Viktor y ambos se fueron de espaldas a la cama entre risas.

Así fue como la joven pareja de patinadores comenzaban a recoger los pedazos de su algo alocada vida. Los pedazos que habían dejado las críticas, los rencores y las cizañas.

Los medios aun no hablaban bien de Viktor del todo, y habían pasado algunos meses, pero finalmente, el patinador ruso dejó su cueva y por primera vez en algo de tiempo, se le vio caminando las calles de Japón.

\- Ey Yuri, colócate ahí al lado de la estatua y te tomaré una foto.

\- ¡Ya voy Viktor!

Entre risas y jugueteos, el joven nipón corrió hacia la gran estatua del emperador Kong que se erigía sobre la plazoleta de aquella pequeña ciudad mientras Viktor daba pasos hacia atrás con el celular frente a sus ojos, intentando sacar en la foto un cuadro completo.

Las personas que pasaban por allí esa tarde comenzaban a reconocerlos.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es Viktor! ¡Está con Yuri Katsuki!

La gente, de hecho, era amable. Se acercaban para saludarlos, pedirles autografos y decirles cuánto los admiraban. La gente común era muy diferente de los poderosos elitistas que gobernaban la difusión de información en el país. Aunque la decisión de dejar el patinaje estaba tomada y las razones no estaban aún totalmente claras, la gente seguía acercándose a Viktor como si acabara de salir de una competición.

Luego de visitar un destino, iban hacia el otro sin detenerse.

\- Woooow -esbozó Yuri- ¿Este es un barco real?

Frente a ellos, un navío inmenso se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor en aquella feria de piratas al sur de la provincia. Viktor revisó en su teléfono y contestó...

\- Acá dice que es una réplica exacta del navío del capitán Chong, que peleó en la segunda guerra en contra de las fuerzas aliadas.

\- Wooooow

Viktor sonrió entonces. Había cierta ternura en el hecho de que Yuri supiera tampoco de su país o su historia. Había muchos lugares que no conocía o había visitado, y ese viaje se lo demotró con más claridad aún.

Aunque él había vivido toda su vida en Japón, el visitar cada pasaje parecía ser nuevo para ambos, como si estuvieran descubriendo el mundo juntos. Algo de entre todo ello lo hacía sentir muy bien.

Visitaron dos o tres lugares más, comieron una rica comida típica a las afueras de la ciudad y hablaron por horas sobre las aficiones de cada uno. Finalmente, cuando los rayos del atardecer se hacían más ténues y pintaban el cielo de un dramático naranja rojizo, los chicos terminaron en un templo circular de unos tres pisos, con una arquitectura fascinante.

El suelo del templo, desde la entrada hacia el lugar más recóndito, tenía canales de agua cristalina para que las personas pudieran ver su reflejo en ellas al caminar. El aire que entraba por las ventanas se arremolinaban y arrancaban algunas florecillas del árbol inmenso que había sido plantado en medio del templo. Y las flores viajaban al compás de la brisa por todo en derredor de los chicos.

\- Este es el templo de la vida -leía Viktor desde su celular- Construido a finales del siglo XIX en torno a un árbol conocido como "El árbol de la vida". Ese árbol era autóctono del Japón y cubría grandes extensiones de terreno, pero la guerra, la tala indiscriminada y los incendios acabaron con todos los ejemplares. Actualmente, este templo alberga el único ejemplar que existe en el mundo.

Yuri alzó su mirada impresionado para apreciar la majestuosidad de ese impotente árbol de tronco grueso y ramas cortas. Con pocas hojas pero muchas flores tipo campanas blancas que adornaban sus copas y que, continuamente eran arrancadas por los vientos que entraban por las ventanas del templo y dibujaban compases de danza antes de caer.

\- Es hermoso -apreció Katsuki con los ojos emotivos-

\- Según los lugareños -continúa Viktor- el árbol tiene propiedades que se creen mágicas o espirituales. Según cuenta la leyenda, la pareja que construyó este templo, lo hicieron para resguardar el árbol del clima inclemente o de la tala, y el árbol se los agradeció. Un día, la señora murió de una terrible enfermedad, dejando solo al hombre con el templo. Él rogó al árbol que quería estar con ella, y dicen, que el árbol se la devolvió. Desde ese momento, le llaman el árbol de la vida. -luego de terminar, Viktor miró a un entusiasmado Yuri- vaya, tu pueblo tiene una cultura e historia bastante curiosa.

Yuri sonrió.

Cuando el anochecer llegó, ambos estaban sentados en una colina para observar las estrellas. Iban a tratar de encontrar alguna constelación y disfrutar de un picnic al aire libre. Esa sería la conclusión maravillosa de un día maravilloso con Viktor, y Yuri estaba muy emocionado.

El cielo les decidió hacer un favor y se despejó para ellos, así que el manto negro del firmamento tenía millones de puntos brillantes como diamantes que alumbraban en la penumbra. De alguna manera, el ambiente era propicio para conversar.

\- Fuiste muy valiente -exclama Yuri-

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Fue un paso muy valiente el salir hoy luego de tanto tiempo. Mostrarte a todos, ya no como lo que solías ser, sino como lo que eres.

\- Es muy profundo eso -sonríe Viktor- La verdad entendí que debo seguir, no quería quedarme estancado. Pero estar aquí no ha sido fácil. Me han atacado mucho por la decisión que tomé y pienso que no es justo, este ni siquiera es mi país -se quejó- me quedé aquí porque quería estar contigo, pero a veces me siento solo y me provoca regresar.

En eso, Viktor siente el tacto tibio de la mano de Yuri que se posó sobre la suya, entonces se cruzaron sus miradas. Katsuki lo miraba con los ojos más sinceros del mundo y la sonrisa más cálida que había visto.

\- Te entiendo, a veces me sentía así en Rusia.

Un minuto de silencio fue el tiempo exacto que separó lo dicho por Yuri a lo que salió a continuación de la boca de Viktor, luego de segundos de pensar en silencio.

\- Quiero un tiempo a solas con mi familia y amigos, Yuri. Solo unas semanas, en Rusia -Yuri lo ve con ojos bien abiertos-

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Quiero alejarme de este escenario un tiempo, para, no sé, respirar mi aire. -Entonces le devolvió la mirada al joven- pero regresaré, por ti.

Katsuki se sintió halagado y bajó su mirada en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Supongo que eso te hará bien. Te esperaré.

Luego de unos momentos, Viktor volvió a mirar al joven, detallando su rostro, sus preciosos rasgos japoneses y, haciéndole finalmente una pregunta que había rondado desde hace tiempo en su cabeza.

\- Yuri... ¿Qué somos?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque llevaba tiempo esperándola.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cómo me ves? -inquirió el peliblanco- ¿Qué soy para ti?

\- Viktor, eres alguien muy especial. Tanto, que acabo de pasar el día contigo y creo que fue lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarme.

\- ¿Quisieras que todos los días fueran así? -preguntó nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado, porque no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos-

\- Cuando tú estás... Lo son -admitió Yuri sonrojado-

Acto seguido Viktor le plantó su imponente mirada y, con esa seriedad tan seductora suya, le dijo...

\- Entonces espérame... Y todos los días serán como este.

Esas palabras significaban mucho. Era un aclaramiento de su relación para ambos. Era como sentar las bases de algo que se estaba construyendo en sus corazones desde hacía tiempo pero no sabían que rumbo tomaría. Esa noche, lo supieron.

Viktor se acercó lentamente hacia Yuri y los segundos parecieron convertirse en minutos. Sus ojos se cerraron y ninguno sintió más nada. Ni las suaves caricias de la brisa, ni su cabello bailando al compás de este. Todo se redujo al momento en el que sus labios se rozaron y comenzaron a acariciarse entre sí. Su tacto era suave, terso y tibio. Uno podía sentir la respiración del otro y varios sentimientos fuertes salieron a flote. Ese fue su primer beso como novios. Inolvidable.

Una vez que se separaron, Yuri se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos.

\- Ahora no hay manera que deje que te vayas.

\- Me dejarás ir porque me amas, pero porque sabes que te amo, sabes que regresaré -contestó Viktor, y ese fue el final de aquella conversación. El resto del tiempo lo pasaron mirando las estrellas, y fue algo maravilloso mientras duró.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron lentamente luego de un sueño plácido. Era domingo y se permitió dormir hasta más tarde. Sin embargo, la silueta de una persona se comenzó a dibujar en medio de su pixelada visión mañanera, hasta que poco a poco fue tomando forma.

Era Yuri, sentado frente a su cama callado, esperando. Tenía algo que apretaba con sus dedos y miraba fijamente, algo blanco. Pero no hacía nada más... Solo esperaba.

\- ¿Yuri? -exclamó confundido-

\- Al irte a Rusia hace unos meses, dijiste que volverías -exclamó el pelinegro- y no mentiste. Sí volviste. Sin embargo, me costó tanto dejarte ir, sobre todo después de nuestro primer beso y el establecimiento de nuestra relación.

\- Yuri... ¿de qué h...?

\- Pero el tiempo que te fuiste a Rusia para estar con tu familia, también me sirvió a mí para pensar, y a atar cabos... Me di cuenta que nada era casualidad. El hecho de que, repentinamente, y sin habérmelo participado ni siquiera a mí antes, decidieras hacer público tu retiro del patinaje artístico, aun cuando claramente ambos seguíamos teniendo planes ahí. Luego tu repentina decisión de irte a Rusia a pasar tiempo con los tuyos de manera tan apresurada... Es como si sintieras que no tenías suficiente tiempo.

\- Yuri... -suspiró-

\- No. Nada fue casualidad Viktor. -Para ese momento, la voz de Yuri comenzó a quebrarse y las lágrimas se empujaban unas a otras fuera de sus ojos, y las gotas comenzaron a humedecer la alfombra- Tú sentías que no tendrías el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que soñabas. Querías darle conclusión a todo. ¿Y por qué? Yo me hacía esa misma pregunta. -Entonces el joven lo miró directo a los ojos y extendió lo que hubo sostenido en su mano todo ese tiempo para que Viktor lo pudiera ver- Pero ahora lo sé.

El joven Ruso observó la toallita tiznada de sangre que había dejado por montones en el baño la noche anterior. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo y todo lo que pudo escuchar fueron los gemidos de Yuri.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Viktor? ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo lo que me has estado ocultando?

El ambiente era pesado, el silencio era pesado. El dolor también pesaba. Por un considerable lapso de tiempo, Viktor no supo qué responder y durante el mismo tiempo Yuri lo estuvo mirando a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta, pero era tan difícil darla, sobre todo ahora, sobre todo a él.

\- ¿Estás enfermo, verdad?

Viktor sabía que estaba contra la espada y la pared, también sabía que en algún momento lo estaría, pero no pensó que tan pronto. Su mente quedó en blanco y algo dentro de él se apagó. Sintió frío de repente y ese frío los envolvió a ambos.

Bajó la cabeza en silencio, derrotado por las circunstancias, y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y manchó sus sábanas. Todas las piezas habían caído en su sitio y era inútil tratar de ignorar lo que había estado siguiendo su curso por tantos años. Sin quererse mentir a sí mismo ni a Yuri, finalmente Viktor respondió en voz baja y débil.

\- ... Sí.

Y ese momento fue eterno. Fue el día que cambió todo para ambos.

Y eso estaba _prohibido Olvidarlo_.

**Continuará...**


End file.
